Sailor Amina The beginning
by Tentenpandora
Summary: Note:Should i finish/start this story? It all started when Amina was 6. She was a quet shy girl who lived with her grand parents in an apartment. She was a happy girl, and the last thing what she expected was to die...To be killed vy something unexplain


_**Sailor Amina "The beginning"**_

_Opening_

It looked so nice and bright outside on summer day. Amina couldn't wait to meet all of her friends to get out and go to play some fun games. She was only 6, but already knew how to make fake excuses to get outside. Amina had curly light brown hair and brown eyes. Her Grandma was one tough cookie, she always made Amina eat too much, even when Amina's stomach was about to explode, but she was still skinny as a stick. She lived only with her Grand Mother and Grand Father, her mom and dad divorced when she was 1 year old, she never heard of er dad after that and her mom moved to other country. Amina was quiet shy but really friendly, she would never be a leader in a group, if she was accepted in it. Amina defenatly could not even imagine what is going to happen to her this day...

"Toma! Toma! Toma! Can I please go outside, I'll eat whatever you'll give me just please... CAN I?" Amina run into the kitchen to her Grand ma, she always called her by her first name, Toma.

" Hmmmm...I don't know Ami, you know, you could get lost, or hurt and no one could be around to help you..." said Toma, and put the romance book down.

"Please...Please..." Amina kept on begging.

"Well Alright, BUT just for 30 minuets!" Toma looked at the clock and than back at the empty spot where Amina used to stand. Toma smiled and shook her head, she loved this little girl as her own daughter, this was all what she had.

Amina sprinted down the stairs of apartment from a third floor. As she run into the playground as always, Amina was the last one to attend, everyone was already there. She saw Cindy and her twin brother Dmitriy fighting over a swing, they both were 5 years old. Cindy was a short little girl so as her brother Dmitriy, they both had brown hair and light brown eyes. On the other end of the play structure she saw Jake, he was a real trouble maker, but really funny. If there was a fight, he was the one who would keep it going, because he was a born leader, he would take over the situation anytime and he had to be number 1 in everything he did. He was the same age as Amina. Oh boy! He had lots of enemies, but the main enemy of his life, was his older brother Vlad, who was 10 years old. No one ever would say that Vlad and Jake were brothers they were so different, sine Vlad's hair was yellowish blond with light blue eyes and Jake's dark brown with black eyes.

"Hey guys! What are you playing?" Amina shouted excitedly from the back of the playground.

"Ah...nothing, just fooling around as always, with those losers fighting over poop, I can't think of ANYTHING!" yelled Jake.

"Oh well...that's too bad..." said Amina.

"Hey Ami how about we will get some ice cream I got money!" said Cindy and jerked away from Dmitriy.

"You mean I got money! And I am not wasting it on something useless as ice cream! Hey Jake lets get some gum!" shouts Dmitiy and takes away Cindy's money.

"I'LL TELL MOM!" cries Cindy. She was a real drama queen.

"Whatever." said Dmitriy and gave the money back to Cindy. Everything was back to normal, but not for long, Vlad came to pick on Jake.

"Hey Little loser, having fun with your little friends?" teased Vlad.

"Shut up! You eat poop!" screamed Jake.

"No.. I think the one who eats poop here is you, little diaper!" laughed Vlad and ran towards the old Water house. No one ever been there for so long time, some people said that people were killed there, but it was just a myth.

"I''l get you VLAD!" shouted Jake and run after him. And as usual we all just followed.

When we entered the Water house it was full of spider web and rat crap.

"Na na na na na you can't catch me, slow like a turtle you're little poopie!" yelled Vlad and run down the stairs to the basement, Jake chased after him.

"Ummm, I don't think that it's a great idea to follow them, my mommy told me that that place is really scary..." cried Cindy, but Dmitriy just rolled his eyes at her.

" You're stupid, you just believe in everything! But of course you can stay here by your self..." said Dmitriy.

"I'm coming, but I'm telling mom after!"

We all run down stairs, when we caught up to Jake and Vlad, we saw them standing by each other and looking at this big bright pink bowl full of lightning inside.

"What the hell is this?" whispered Vlad.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna test it." said Jake, and started to walk forward it.

"Don't do it you idiot!" cried Cindy, but Jake ignored her. Amina and the rest of them started to walk after Jake.

"It's...amazing..." whispered Jake. He was about to touch it but than the lights turned off and there was a sound of a door being closed.

"Oh no we trapped!" screamed Dmitriy.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" cried Cindy again, only this time she was crying.

It was dark only the pink bright circle what was spinning in the air was giving as a bit of a light. The room was surrounded with metal gates and broken metal tubes & bottles. From a pink light they saw shadows that were circling around them.

" We got to get out of here! We got to-!" panicked Vlad, he couldn't finish what he was saying because someone or something stubbed him in his stomach with a metal piece of tube. Vlad fell on the ground and his blood was coming out from his body, Amina never felt so sick before. Something invisible just killed him.

"NOOO!" cried Jake, and got thrown towards the stairs and than it looked like something just ripped his organs inside...the blood was coming out from his eyes and mouth...

Whats GOING ON? thought Amina, they were just fooling around...only around with who?

Dmitriy got stubbed with a piece of metal stick in his legs than back. Cindy tried to run to his dead body but fell and the roof tubes of water fell on top of her. She was dead. Only Amina was left alive in the room. Her eyes were full of terror and tears. With out hesitation she run to the stairs, she saw the light coming down from the stairs, and a person who was standing up there. She couldn't see the face, but his golden hair was flowing in the wind, when she turned around she saw shadows flying out of the room, with blood dripping down their heads, it was like a bad dream coming true. She could see that guy's smile, it was soft. Than just by a movement of his hand, something forced Amina fly into the metal fence. She was still alive, her body was filled with pain, she cried with terrifying voice,

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!", a moment later someone brushed her hair on the back of her body and stubbed her in the heart. She took a deep braes while she was falling on the ground, and closed her eyes...to never open it again...


End file.
